


Pokerface

by Andithiel



Series: Drarropoly 2018 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dirty Talk, Drarropoly: A Drarry Game/Fest, Implied Rimming, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 09:51:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16658918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andithiel/pseuds/Andithiel
Summary: Draco tries not to show his feelings by distracting Harry





	Pokerface

**Author's Note:**

> For Drarropoly 2018.  
> Rolled: 9  
> Position: Felix Felicis  
> Prompt: Writer's Choice (Write about any topic of your choosing!)  
> Word count: 204  
> Summary: Draco tries not to show his feelings by distracting Harry
> 
> Thank you so much to [deadpanpool](http://deadpanpool.tumblr.com/) for the beta and for being so patient with my not so skilled use of google docs. All remaining mistakes are mine.

Draco took a moment to admire the view in front of him. Harry was lying on his stomach, panting, hips moving in shallow thrusts against the mattress, seeking friction. His hair was messier than usual, golden skin covered in a sheen of sweat, all because of Draco’s tongue between his cheeks. 

He was so beautiful.

Harry stilled and turned. Startled green eyes met Draco’s.

“You think I’m beautiful?” 

Draco’s breath caught in his lungs.

Fuck.

He had not meant to say that out loud. 

His mother’s reproachful statement rang in his ears. “Don’t show your hand, Draco” she always told him. “ _Never_ show your hand.” And here he was, about to throw the whole deck in the open.

He swallowed and instead of answering, he dragged his cock along Harry’s crack, earning a moan in response. 

“Such a beautiful, tight hole you have Harry” he murmured. “Do you want me to fuck it? Do you want my cock buried deep inside that beautiful hole of yours?”

Harry whimpered.

“What was that?” Draco said, squeezing one of Harry’s asscheeks hard.

“Hngh, fuck! Yes! I’ve already told you, yes!” Harry screamed.

“Well then” Draco said, conjuring lube to smear his cock with. “I aim to please.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are lovely <3
> 
> I'm also [on tumblr](https://andithiel.tumblr.com//)! Come say hi!


End file.
